Cons
by tamsyyn
Summary: I don't care what it says on paper. You're mine Bella, you remember that. You're mine because there's a piece of me in you. We're one and the same.


**Cons**

I don't care what it says on paper. You're mine Bella, you remember that. You're mine because there's a piece of me in you. We're one and the same.

x.x.x

He lounges back in the chair, an episode of _Cops_ flickering across the screen as he takes a swig from his bottle of beer. He looks up at the sound of a door slamming and puts the beer down on the coffee table. His wild, green eyes sparkling as she sashays into the room all smug and triumphant.

"I knew I'd bag him, baby. He's filthy rich, I'm talking lots of good, dirty money," she says with a suggestive smile.

"Now you're talking my kinda dirty. Come here and tell me all about it," he says, and his voice is husky as he pats his lap.

She tosses her bag down on the couch and bounces across the room, and then she lands in his lap, straddling his waist. Her hands go to his shoulders as she leans down and sweeps him up into a kiss, her dark hair flowing around them.

He pushes her back. "Too soon, sweetheart. I want details. I want to know about the stink on his money. Are we talking big bucks?"

"He's loaded. Carlisle Richard Cullen — lonely widow with no family. And get this, he likes to be called Big Dick behind closed doors. You should see his house, it's huge," she says with an excited exultation of breath.

"Is there something behind him being called Big Dick?" Edward asks.

She snorts. "Please. You're bigger. He's just the money, baby. You're mine."

He wraps his hand in her dark hair and pulls her head back, then runs his tongue along her throat. "You remember that when you fuck him and you better ask for separate beds, baby. You know how possessive I get. You only fuck him when necessary. 'Cause you're marked. You're mine, baby. I didn't go through all that trouble setting up James to get you and then lose you to some rich fuck who only thinks with his dick."

She wiggles around in his lap, just the way he likes it and she chuckles when she feels him rock hard beneath her. "Someone's getting a little happy down there. How bad do you want me? Where do you want me?"

"Let me see that rock first," he replies with a grunt.

She rolls her eyes and brings her left hand up so he can get a look at the ring. He gives a low whistle. "Fuck Bella, what trick didya turn for that diamond?"

She smirks. "I did what any good money hungry, young woman would do. I put my mouth where his money is."

"I love it when you talk dirty," he growls, and twisting his hand in her hair again he jerks her down to him, and their lips meet fiercely, tongues fighting for control as her hands slip beneath his shirt and she rocks her hips against his crotch.

Her breath is hot and sinful against his ear. "I can do better things with my mouth. Tell me what you want."

He lets out a deep chuckle. Setting up James to take the fall during their last job has been one of the smartest things he's done. Business has tripled since, and Bella is a sweet bonus. The girl is just as much into the green as he is and she's smart. She knows how to make money and she doesn't mind getting a little dirty if the pay off is worth it. Yeah, a man could get used to a woman like her.

"You know what I want," he replies and then he takes her bottom lip between his teeth and his hands slip beneath her tight little top, and he grins wolfishly when he realizes she's not wearing a bra.

She shrugs. "You don't wear bras with halter tops."

"I really like halter tops," he says as he unties the wrap around halter-top and then pulls the top away to reveal her perky breasts.

He bends down and takes her right breast into his mouth, nibbling and sucking while his right hand massages her left breast, his thumb flickering over her nipple. She lets her head drop back and lifts up on her knees, and his left hand drifts down to her black slacks. He gets the button and zipper undone on the pants, and his hand slips beneath her lacy panties.

She moans when his index finger slips inside of her and his thumb strokes her clit. She rocks her hips steadily against his hand, and arches her back when his teeth nip harder against her nipple. She moans as he adds another finger and lets her head fall forward. She nips his ear and then says, "Baby, fucking your hand is nice, but I want you in me. Want you now."

He lets her nipple slip from his mouth as he pulls back and looks up at her. "Are we clear on the separate bedrooms baby? Otherwise you're not getting my dick anywhere near your hot, tight cunt."

"Anything," she moans when he curls his fingers inside of her.

He shifts so that his hands are on her ass. He gets to his feet and she wraps her legs around his waist her ankles crossing at the small of his back and her fingers curl into his thick unruly hair, and he carries her to his bedroom. He kicks the door shut and it rocks on its hinges, but he could care less as he tosses her down onto his bed. He pulls his shirt up over his head, and smirks down at her.

Her dark eyes are feverish and she reaches out to touch him. He swats her hand away, works at his fly and then he shoves his pants and boxer briefs down his legs, stepping out of them, his erect cock smacking against his belly. He's on her a moment later, jerking her pants and panties down her legs.

Soon his mouth is smothering hers, drinking in her very breath until she feels like she's drowning and her hand wraps around his hard on, and he groans deeply into her mouth.

He flips and rolls them over until he's on the bottom, because she can really work her magic on top. She's always been good at being in control, and the things she can do with those muscles inside of her. She's a fucking masterpiece.

She bends down, her body flush against him, before she sits back up, and then she rises up on her knees, takes his cock in her hand, guides it to her wet opening. She plunges down, and he groans at the sensation of her tight heat firmly wrapped around his throbbing cock.

His hands grab onto her hips, his fingers digging into her soft flesh as she rocks harder and harder against his hips, and she bends down, biting his nipples and then she licks her way up his neck until she's fucking his mouth as hard as she's fucking his dick.

"God baby, make me cum," he groans, as she pulls back from the kiss.

She pauses and sits up, and she changes the way she's rocking her hips, the rhythm is different and he's going deeper inside of her, and then she just stops, and he's buried to the hilt within her.

"If you want to cum you better start working to make me cum," she challenges.

He swallows thickly, and shifts his right hand so that it's between them. He flicks his thumb across her clit and she moans. Then she's clenching her muscles around him and rocking frantically against him again, and she knows exactly what she's doing. He moves his thumb against her in time with her rhythm and then he gives her clit a little pinch and twist and she's quivering above him, and her muscles are tightening and clenching as she cums and he's exploding inside of her, one shot after another.

She slumps down on top of him, pressing lazy kisses along his chin and throat. She gives a little moan and shifts so that she's lying against him. He pulls her closer, his hand giving her hip a possessive squeeze.

"I don't care what it says on paper. You're mine Bella, you remember that. You're mine because there's a piece of me in you. We're one and the same," he growls.

She chuckles. "Someone sure is possessive with his pillow talk. I like that. It's sexy, baby."

"You're all kinds of sexy, Bella," he replies, and gives her throat a possessive nip over her pulse, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to make his point.

She grins, and stretches against him, her fingers threading through his hair, as she whispers, "Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along. That's why James didn't fit right. You're the one that fits, Edward. You're in me like I'm in you. You and me, we're cut from the same cloth. We know what we want and we fuck over anyone to get it."

"Damn straight, baby."


End file.
